Falling
by Kyoko kitty-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the biggest crime boss in Konoha, what happens when he falls in love with Konoha's best detective's son? Warning: Yaoi! Full summary inside.
1. First Glace

**A/N: Just a story I thought of once upon a time. =)**

**Summary: What happens when one of the most notorious crime bosses' falls in love with the son of a famous detective? Of course he'll do anything he can to make that boy his property.**

**Warnings: Shounen Ai (which means boyXboy action). If you are not a yaoi fan then you better leave now. Curing will be inevitable. Lemons will most likely come along eventually too.**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, SaiNaru, KibaHina, LeeSaku, ShikaIno.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me; it belongs to that troll Kishi.**

* * *

The television before him flashed through the darkness. Sasuke silently sipped his mixed drink while his predatory eyes followed his biggest enemy right now, Minato Namikaze.

The man was seen arresting one of Sasuke's best men, Kabuto, and was now having an interview with an unattractive, tramp reporter. Sasuke watched with an impassive expression, the ice clinking against the side of the crystal glass lightly.

Sasuke knew that Minato must be removed because he had been a thorn in his side long enough, but the man was cunning. He seemed to evade every trap and assassination Sasuke had planned for him, maybe that's why he was known as the Yellow Flash.

"How do you feel after making such an important arrest?" The reporter questioned excitingly, glad to be in the presence of such a great and beautiful man.

Minato considered the question for a second before replying, "I feel better knowing men like him are off the street but there are still other larger fish to catch, you know?"

Minato looked directly into the camera at the moment and Sasuke knew right then and there that he was looking into the camera in order to convey a message to Sasuke. It was a challenge.

The raven smirked and took another swig of his drink. He would gladly meet his challenge and put an end to this silly and pointless game. It had gone on for long enough anyways.

The news station then started a story on Minato's family and even though Sasuke could care less about the man's family, he rationalized that knowing all of his weak points may be worthwhile.

As Sasuke turned his attention back to the television, his heart began to thump wildly in his chest at the sight of one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen.

The boy's skin was lusciously tan but didn't convey any of the fake tan's grossness, it was all natural. His chubby cheeks (which made him look even cuter) had thin scars on each cheek. Golden, blond hair accentuated his heart shaped face and hung loosely at the side of his head but still had the whole sexy, messy bed-head look and the most obvious feature of the boy was his wide cerulean eyes that seemed to drown you in their beauty. His smile was also amazing and Sasuke knew right then and there that every smile would pale in comparison to the brilliance of this smile.

He was perfect. That is he would be perfect if he weren't _his _son.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze, and Minato's wife is Kushina Uzumaki." Another reporter stated referring to the picture of the three of them.

Sasuke only heard the first name… Naruto. What a perfect name.

And anything that was perfect Sasuke would obtain.

A wide smirk graced the Uchiha's pale features as he took another sip of his drink.

"Minato… I'm about to take away one of the most precious things in the world to you." Sasuke chuckled darkly and downed the rest of his drink.

He picked up his phone and dialed a number he was all too familiar with. He waited while the phone rang on the other end. When the other person responded, Sasuke smiled.

"Neji, I need you to give my some information on Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this was just a prolog the real chapter will come soon. =)**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and whatnot are always welcome!**


	2. Pick Up

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts everyone. Okay, here's the first real chapter. Enjoy. =)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it'd be made of rainbows and gayness, and what a glorious world it would be.**

_**So if you're lonely **_

_**You know I'm here waiting for you **_

_**I'm just a crosshair **_

_**I'm just a shot away from you **_

_**And if you leave here **_

_**You leave me broken, shattered, I lie **_

_**I'm just a crosshair **_

_**I'm just a shot, then we can die**_

***Take Me Out- Franz Ferdinand**

* * *

The boy wiped the dirty tables with his damp rag. He wrinkled his nose at the sight of sprayed ketchup, crumbs, and coke all over the wooden table. He wasn't exactly the cleanest eater but at least he wasn't_ this_ bad.

"I hate my job sometimes." He thought disapprovingly while he swabbed the table clean, making sure to miss none of the mess no doubt a child throwing a tantrum left him.

"Damn parents for not being able to control their kid and not even trying to clean up this mess." He thought bitterly. The least the parents could've done was_ try_ and clean this shit up but apparently that was asking too much.

"Naruto!" A voice called out to the boy and he swiveled around to greet the owner of the voice, his friend Kiba. Kiba pointed to the clock on the wall. 9:15, 10 minutes after Naruto's shift usually ended.

Naruto held up a finger to signal another minute and went into the back to collect his jacket, keys and other belongings.

His asshole of a manager left Naruto to clean up the place by himself and lock up. It wasn't even his fucking job to do so but his manager needed to go and meet his slut for the night.

"I hope you get cock-blocked." Naruto thought as he shrugged on his black hoodie and shoved his wallet and keys in his hoodie pocket.

Naruto walked back to the front after making sure all stoves were turned off and the backdoors were locked.

"Man, you're late." Kiba huffed, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance. Truth be told Naruto felt like doing the same thing at the moment.

"Sorry bro, my manager left me to clean and lock up. He had to go and meet his dirty whore." Kiba snickered at Naruto's comment and exited the building with Naruto following closely behind him.

"Dude, you seriously need to quit this crappy ass job. The pay sucks, your working hours are ridiculous sometimes, and your manager is obviously a dick." Kiba said as Naruto locked the last door then followed Kiba to his jeep.

Naruto frowned. Kiba was right about everything he said but Naruto needed to keep this job, not because of the money but because he couldn't stand being home.

"It's only till the end of the year dog-breath. I just need a job till I'm out of this shit-hole." Naruto sighed, jumping into the passenger seat of Kiba's jeep.

Kiba got in on the drivers side and responded, "But you picked like the shittiest job in the history of shitty jobs. You could easily get a internship down at the police station-"

"No." Naruto sharply cut off Kiba's rambling.

Kiba looked like he wanted to say something but the look of hatred on Naruto's face kept him from doing so.

"Whatever bro, it's your life." Kiba dropped the subject and started the jeep.

He peeled out of the parking lot and started down the street towards his girlfriend's house, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Oh we're still on for tonight?" Naruto inquired, liking the change of subject. He didn't like being reminded his job sucked.

"Fuck yes! We've been planning this since forever!" Kiba flashed Naruto a feral grin and the blond returned it with his own stunning smile.

Naruto was starting to get excited; tonight was going to be amazing he just knew it.

"So who's on our pick-up list?"

"My beautiful babe, Sakura, and Shika." Kiba listed them off. "When we get to Hinata's house you better hop in the back bro."

Naruto pouted and feinted hurt, "Wah! You're so mean to me Kiba-chan!"

"Oi! Don't call me that!" Kiba shouted, his hands tightening on the wheel in anger.

Naruto fluttered his eyelashes seductively, leaned closer to Kiba and whispered (more like purred) in his ear, "Ahh why not Kiba-_chan_? Don't you like it when I call you that?"

Kiba blushed bright red and sputtered, "St-stop that! Just cause _you're_ gay doesn't mean_ I_ am!"

Naruto pouted, "I'm not gay baka."

"Bisexual is the same thing dumbass."

"No it's not you idiot. It means I like boys _and _girls, not just boys." Naruto defended himself, glaring daggers at the driver.

"Same thing, you like guys and I don't like guys. End of story." Kiba finalized.

"You're mean."

"And you're a dobe."

"Bitch."

Kiba flared up at the worst insult to call him and his face turned bright red once more whether from anger or embarrassment Naruto couldn't tell.

The blond just smirked at his friend's smoking mind trying to think of a worst insult to call the boy.

"Fag!" Kiba finally shouted, wanting nothing more than to slug Naruto but was unable to due to fact that he was driving.

"Ouch, that one really hurt." Naruto just rolled his eyes at the poor insult, just making Kiba angrier.

Naruto liked making fun of his friend, it always entertained him to no end.

Naruto and Kiba had been best friends since junior high, both with having similar interests in pranking people. Sure they had dropped the pranking once in high school, but the two were still close.

Both were on the baseball team, Kiba playing second and Naruto playing shortstop. The two positions corresponded with each other many times so the two people playing those positions needed to have a good relationship.

Kiba eased on the gas as he turned the corner into Hinata's driveway.

Naruto would never get used to seeing Hinata's huge mansion. It was well… huge!

It was at least 3 stories high and even had butlers waiting outside to welcome them.

Before the butler's could approach Kiba's jeep Hinata came out and ushered them away. She was wearing her dark, tight skinny jeans a black tank top with the words _Also Known As _ splattered over it in white, black converse and a dark blue hoodie. Her hair was straightened and lay across her milky, white skin and her pearly white eyes were accentuated by black eyeliner. All in all she was a total babe.

Naruto hopped out of the passenger seat and held the door open dramatically saying, "My lady."

Hinata blushed red and giggled before curtseying (with her non-existent skirt) to Naruto. "Thank you, sir."

Hinata used to be a terrible speaker, what with all that stuttering and all, but after she started dating Kiba her stuttering lessened considerably and she became a really outgoing girl.

Naruto closed the door behind Hinata, waved to the Phil the butler (Phil was his homeboy) and jumped into the back.

Kiba put his foot on the gas and slowly drove away from Hinata's mansion.

"Hinata-chan, Kiba was making fun of me because I like boys." Naruto pouted giving Hinata the wide-innocent puppy dog look. Hinata glared at Kiba and lectured him once more, "Kiba! How many times have I told you not to make fun of Naruto?! Just because he likes guys and girls doesn't make him any different from you and me."

Kiba glared at Naruto through the rearview mirror and he just snickered at the brunette's predicament. Hinata continued to lecture Kiba on the homophobe issue that Naruto told Hinata he had one day.

Hinata was Naruto's unofficial guardian; well Sakura was kind of too. Both girls made sure that no one made fun of his sexuality plus they thought it was hot when he made out with another guy. Sakura was a freakish Yaoi fan so she was always trying to hook Naruto up with other guys. Girls are so weird.

"Now apologize to Naruto." Hinata demanded, jabbing a slim finger in Kiba's chest.

Kiba growled before muttering something incoherent.

"Ha? What was that Kiba-_chan_? I didn't hear you." Naruto's grin turned evil at the look of hatred flitted across Kiba's face.

"I said I'm sorry you son-of-a-" Hinata cut Kiba off with a harsh Hyuuga glare that only the girl could make.

Kiba swallowed his pride and said softly this time, "Sorry Naruto."

"That's okay Kiba I still love you!" Just to piss the brunette more, Naruto placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Kiba sputtered and turned brick red, trying to think of a way to kill the blond without taking his hands off the wheel (and without Hinata giving him another lecture).

Naruto just grinned and Hinata smiled at the brotherly love (coughnotreallycough).

Kiba settled with muttering dark threats under his breath and driving towards Sakura's house. Hinata and Naruto started talking about their plans for the night.

Even though Hinata didn't show it she was really excited for tonight. Her eyes were more alive and she had just the slightest twitch of anticipation.

"Even though I'm loving your conversation right now guys, I think someone should go in and get Sakura." Dog-breath could sure hold a grudge, the way he was lacing his words with acid right now.

"Okay okay, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll go get her." Naruto volunteered and hopped out of the jeep before Kiba could strangle him.

He walked up the path to Sakura's house humming quietly to himself. Naruto hoped the pinkette was ready because he didn't want to wait all fucking day.

He rang the doorbell and a split second later Sakura's beautiful mother opened the door.

"Oh hi Naruto! I haven't seen you in forever, how's everything going?" Sakura's mother bubbled.

"Everything's good Mrs. Haruno. How's everything been going with you?" Naruto asked politely. Mrs. Haruno ushered Naruto into the warm house and shut the door behind him.

"Everything's been great! Would you like some tea, honey? I have some brewing right now." She answered, a smile never leaving her face.

Sakura looked a lot like her mother no matter what she said. Her mother had beautiful emerald eyes, long, curly strawberry blond hair and had the same facial features as Sakura. The only thing different about the two was hair color and height otherwise they could be twins considering how young Mrs. Haruno was.

"Sure, Mrs. Haruno." Naruto smiled and followed her into the kitchen. Sakura's mom poured some tea into two cups.

"So Naruto how's your love life?"

Naruto blanched… ah just like Sakura, cutting right to the chase.

"Umm…we-well…ahhuhmm." Naruto stuttered blushing bright red while Mrs. Haruno leaned forward eagerly.

"Mom! Stop harassing Naruto!" A voice shouted from the doorway and Naruto was relieved to see his 2nd unofficial guardian.

Sakura stood in the doorway, her hand on her hip and aiming a soft glare at her mother. Her short pink hair was spiked slightly at the tips and had a black bow at the side of her head. She wore the same tank top as Hinata but lacked a hoodie. Light pink fishnets went up to her elbow and neon pink nail polish lit her fingernails up. She wore a pink miniskirt and black converse that laced up to her knees.

"Awww you look so cute sweetie." Mrs. Haruno seemed to forget her previous intention of finding out the name of Naruto's significant other in favor of cooing over her daughter.

"Thanks mom. Let's go Naruto." Sakura captured his wrist and started forcibly dragging Naruto away from her harebrain mother.

"Have fun sweetie! Stay out as late as you want!" Her mother called out after to her, blowing kisses.

"Okay! Bye mom!"

"Bye Mrs. Haruno!" Both teens called out before leaving Sakura's house.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief before heading towards Kiba's jeep, still pulling Naruto along.

"Hey Sakura." Kiba greeted once the pinkette entered the jeep with Naruto following.

"Hey Kiba, you better hurry up and drive."

Kiba raised an eyebrow at the question, "Why?"

"Cause my mom's coming with the camera." Sakura pointed out the window and sure enough Mrs. Haruno was waving at them with a camera in her hand.

"Oh shit!" Kiba cursed, speeding out of the driveway with Hinata giving him a stern look for using such profanity.

Naruto just laughed at the look of horror on his face. Mrs. Haruno looked disappointed as Kiba raced down the road.

Sakura sighed and leaned back against the leather seats. "She's so crazy."

"Aww I like your mom though Sakura-chan." Naruto flashed her an honest smile.

Even though Mrs. Haruno was a bit…erm obsessive, she was very nice and sweet and at least she was around to take care of Sakura.

"Well I'm glad you do Naru." Sakura leaned closer to the blond until she was about an inch away from his face.

Naruto blushed at the closeness and opened his mouth to say something when he was cut off by Sakura… pinching his cheek.

"How many times have I told you to say no when she asks if you want tea, baka?!" Sakura shouted, letting go of Naruto's cheek but leaving a red mark there.

"Oww Sakura-chan. That hurt." Said blond pouted cutely.

Kiba chuckled and Naruto glared at him darkly, what a bitch.

"It's what you deserve for forgetting what I said just yesterday." The pinkette huffed and leaned back in her own seat.

" Your mean." Naruto fake glared and the pinkette simply brushed it off by turning her attention to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, how's everything been going between you and dog-boy here?"

Both girls ignored a, "Hey!" from Kiba and Hinata replied, "Pretty good, I'm still trying to help him figure out what college he's going to."

"I already know what college I'm going to!" Kiba protested.

"Kiba, you are _not_ going to Yale with me." Hinata snapped.

"And why not?!" He asked angrily.

"Because your grades suck ass!" Naruto chided in happily.

Naruto just smiled evilly at the look of absolute hatred cross Kiba's face. His smile grew when he realized that Kiba couldn't do anything to hurt him for two reasons.

Kiba was driving and needed both hands on the wheel.

Naruto's unofficial guardians were glaring daggers at a certain dog-boy.

"Yours aren't any better Naruto." Sakura reminded him painfully.

Naruto sweatdropped while Kiba barked with laughter.

"B-but at least I'm not trying to get into Yale!" Naruto remarked, blushing from embarrassment.

"Where exactly are you going Naruto?" Hinata inquired, turning around in her seat to stare at the blond.

"I'm not sure," Naruto pursed his lips in consideration, "Just somewhere very far away."

"Well what do you want to do with your life?" Sakura asked for maybe the millionth time that year.

Her, Hinata, Kiba and Shikamaru all knew what they wanted to do with their lives. Sakura wanted to become a doctor. Hinata was aiming to take over her family business (Hyuuga corporations). Kiba wanted to be a professional dog trainer and Shikamaru wanted to run a bookstore (because he was too lazy to do anything else).

"I want to run the best ramen stand in the world!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes aglow at the thought of ramen.

Sakura whacked the blond over the head and he pouted once more.

"You idiot! That's not a sufficient goal!! You need a stable job that will last you a lifetime."

"Neh, there's nothing else I want to do Sakura-chan." Naruto rubbed his throbbing hood soothingly. He was abused too much.

"You better think long and hard then Naruto." Sakura warned, narrowing her emerald eyes to get her point across.

"Okay Sakura-chan I promise." Naruto beamed.

Sakura patted him on the head and said, "Good boy."

"Okay mother and child, someone needs to go get that lazy ass." Kiba interrupted Naruto and Sakura's conversation. Both glared at Kiba but in the end Naruto sighed and went to go get Shikamaru.

Naruto's easy smile fell once his face was no longer in view of his friends.

He absolutely _hated_ conversations about his job, family, and future. They were all meaningless to him right now and certainly not something he wanted to discuss even with his best friends.

As soon as he graduated Naruto was leaving, as to where the blond had no clue himself. He didn't care, he just wanted out.

Naruto banged on Shikamaru's door (knowing his parents were still working even this late) and screamed, "YOU LAZY ASS HURRY UP!"

Much to Naruto's surprise Shikamaru came out a minute later, ready to go. Usually it would've taken him at least 10 minutes to even make it out the door.

"As loud as ever Naruto." Shikamaru yawned. Naruto just growled in return and followed the lazy genius out to Kiba's jeep.

"Are we finally ready to head out?" Kiba asked, trying to think if they missed anyone, once everyone was in the jeep and buckled up.

"That's everyone." Hinata finalized, a rare grin lighting up her pretty face.

"I can't believe we're actually going!" Sakura squealed in delight, practically jumping in her seat.

"Kiba you rock for winning those tickets!" Naruto praised his friend, who just smirked in the front seat.

"It wasn't that hard, just had to make a couple dozen phone calls." Kiba basked in his glory while Shikamaru muttered, "Troublesome," under his breath.

"Finally we get to see _Also Known As_! That band rocks!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear, excited about the seeing his favorite band live.

Everyone else was excited too; even Shikamaru was in his own way too. Naruto never would've guessed that the night he was so looking forward to would change his life drastically and may even take his life. Nothing would be the same.

* * *

A/N: Phew finally done! I stayed home sick from school today so I decided to work on this instead of my math homework and it definitely was a good decision. XD

By the way _Also Known As_ is a band I made up, it is not a real band, so please do not steal my idea of it.

That's called intellectual theft and is a crime.

I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Reviews and whatnot are always welcome. =)


	3. I've Got Time

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites last chapter! It meant a lot to me and I appreciate the thought that you guys read my story. =)**

**If you want to know what's going on with my other stories, check out my profile. I changed the whole thing and it talks about each and everyone of my fan fictions as well as other things.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter of**_** Falling**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I told Santa that all I wanted for Christmas was to own Naruto but unfortunately I've been a bad girl this year. D:**

_**Superstar, where you from? How's it going?**_

_**I know you got a clue what you're doing.**_

_**You play brand new to all the other chicks out here**_

_**But I know what you are, what you are, baby.**_

***Womanizer- Britney Spears**

**(check out Lily Allen's version, it's fantastic.)**

* * *

Loud. Everything was loud.

People were screaming as loud as possible and Naruto was no exception in this case. Of course he wasn't shrieking like many of the girls here, but he was singing along to the lyrics that the beautiful lead singer sang.

_"Never let me go and I'll never let you fall."_ She sang, her sweet voice making all the fans crazy.

She smiled down at her fans as the next verse escaped her plump, red lips, _"Everyone told us that this romance would fail but we prove them wrong when we prevail."_

More screams could be heard and Naruto was sure he would be deaf by the end of the night. Naruto admired the lead singer as she continued on with the song.

Ino Yamanaka, she was a tall, sultry, blond that was known for her bad attitude but whatever she did wrong she made up for in music. _Also Known As_ was the top rated band on the chart, because of the music and the fact that it appealed to both girls and guys.

Ino was the bandleader and lead singer. She's the one who got the whole band together and helped them climb their way to the top. She had long, beautiful, blond hair that was always tied back into a ponytail and amazing blue eyes (although Naruto's were better). She always wore something sexy, but never too revealing. She was a goddess in the music industry.

Tenten was the bass player. She was also another beauty. She had brunette hair always securely fastened to her head in two makeshift buns. Her brown eyes were always lively and her smile was simply beautiful. Their was a rumor floating around that she was dating the guitarist of _Also Known As_ but no one was 100% positive on that.

Shino was the drummer. His ability to speak by not speaking drove all the girls wild. They found him mysterious and sexy but Naruto disagreed. The guy always wore a hoodie and dark shades so you could never get a good look at his face. There was nothing sexy about a guy who was trying to avoid the sun at any cost; it just made him look like a stupid vampire.

Neji was the last member of the band and he was the guitarist. Behind Ino he had to be the second sexiest member in Naruto's opinion. He had long, silky hair tied back in a low ponytail and the whitest eyes possible. It looked as if pearls had been transplanted for eyes. He was known for his prim and proper attitude but that didn't stop the fangirls from swooning over him. Even though he was good looking, Naruto found that his best feature was his guitar playing skills. The man was simply amazing, the way his fingers caressed the soft strings to make the most perfect melody sound was awe inspiring to Naruto. It was the most amazing music he had ever heard in his life. Neji was _born_ to play the guitar.

Naruto broke out into a cheer as Neji started his solo. Sakura's painfully tightening grip on Naruto's arm brought him out of his reverie. He winced slightly but ignored the pain at the look of adoration and excitement on the pinkette's face.

Her face was flushed bright red by all the screaming she was doing, Naruto grinned at his friend and looked beyond her to spot his other two friends.

Kiba had Hinata's waist captured beneath his arms and was swaying them back and forth to the rhythm. Every now and then Hinata would lean up and kiss Kiba on the lips and the chaste kiss would turn into a make out session.

Naruto snickered slightly and spied his other friend, Shikamaru, looking bored while a girl tried to talk to him. Naruto smirked at the girl's futile attempts. Shikamaru would never bother with a girl he didn't know personally because girls are "too troublesome."

Neji's solo ended and Ino picked up right where she left off, never missing a beat. _"Those nights we spent together, I remember them well. Considering of all the love stories you used to tell."_ The great thing about seeing Also Known As live was that all the singing and playing was live as well. There was no lip syncing or pretending to play like most concerts you see now days. And even most concerts you see where the person is singing live the singer usually sucks but Ino was as good as she was on her CD, if not even better.

That's what made this concert so great. The fact that Naruto was seeing his favorite band live with his best friends and for once wasn't thinking about his family was great and also a certain Hottie giving you the upsie downsie wasn't bad either.

Cerulean eyes met onyx ones and Naruto's breath hitched. Those cold, steel eyes looked at him hungrily and Naruto felt the tiniest hint of fear but the other emotion furling itself in his stomach pushed past the fear. Curiosity.

Naruto knew that he had seen this man somewhere before but he just couldn't remember where and a desire filled his gut to find out just where exactly he knew this man.

Without so much a word to Sakura, Naruto weaved between the screaming crowd to try and approach the man with onyx eyes. As he slipped past two skanky girls, someone accidently bumped into him causing the blond to titter on his feet and come down with a crash.

The person who bumped into him didn't seem to notice and continued to walk on with his buddy, swinging his beer bottle around nonchalantly.

"Asshole." Naruto spat out, though no one heard him. He rubbed his leg tenderly, knowing that there would be a bruise there tomorrow. Naruto picked himself up and looked back to the direction where the man was only to discover that he disappeared.

"Damn." Naruto ran a hand through his unruly blond hair and began to turn around to head back to Sakura when he bumped into someone once again.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, not bothering to look at who he bumped into and continued on his way.

"Not a problem." The person replied to no one in particular and lingered in his small bliss of the smell the blond left behind when he bumped into him. Cinnamon, Naruto smelt like cinnamon.

Sasuke smiled slightly to himself and trailed after the blond, trying to think of more ways for them to accidently "bump" into each other.

* * *

Naruto decided to head towards the bar (having a fake ID) after _Also Known As_ finished their last song and a new band came onto the stage. He didn't care for this band so he knew it was time to go get a drink.

When Naruto asked Sakura to go with him, she told him that her mom would be waiting for her when she got home so it was probably best if she didn't drink.

Naruto would've taken Shikamaru but by that time he was surrounded by a swarm of girls who kept telling him that his attitude reminded them of Neji and each were trying to convince him to date him. Naruto would've saved him but felt like pulling a Shikamaru and not doing anything about the situation. It wasn't fair anyways that Shikamaru got girls without even trying.

"Jack Daniels." Naruto ordered, getting his wallet out.

"ID please." The bartender asked his hand outstretched.

Naruto fished for the fake ID and handed it to the man. He could tell that even if the man realized it was fake he wouldn't do anything about it cause he simply didn't care.

After giving it a quick one over the man returned Naruto's fake ID and accepted the blonds' money while he went to go grab the beer. He popped the lid off for Naruto, handed it to him and went to go deal with the next customer.

Naruto took a swig of his beer, relishing the cool sensation sliding down his throat. His throat had dried up from all his screaming and he realized that he probably wouldn't be able to talk tomorrow. Ah well, it was worth it.

"Corona please." A voice next to him ordered and out of the corner of Naruto's eye he realized it was the last person he ever expected to see in the world.

Naruto almost did a spit take at the sight of him, in all his glory.

The bartender slid the open beer across the table and the man caught it with ease taking a small sip from it.

He glanced at the blond bemusedly and smirked to himself.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?' He teased.

Naruto's jaw almost fell off at the revelation that yes this was real and that yes_ he_ was talking to _him._

"Aren't you a little too famous to be drinking here?" How Naruto kept his cool and voice level was beyond him. He must've been on autopilot cause his mind was screaming, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!"

"Touché." The man smiled a little and stuck his hand forward, "Neji."

Naruto took it and was contemplating never washing his hand again but then he reminded himself that he wasn't a girl and it was gross not to wash your hands.

"Naruto."

"Naruto, what a strange name." Neji mused, taking another sip from his Corona.

"Not as strange as Neji, unless that's just a stage name." Naruto applauded his self-control because he felt like worshipping the ground Neji walked right now but he didn't want to be that pathetic. He wasn't no fucking fangirl.

"No it's my real name. Stage names are for people who try to hide their lives-"

"They're also for people who like privacy." Naruto interjected and felt clever when Neji chuckled at that.

"So how are you enjoying the concert?" Neji asked, leaning back in his chair, staring at Naruto interestingly.

"It's great! You guys were amazing on stage." Naruto gushed betraying himself. Stupid fangirl virus, why must you infect all?!

"Really? How amazing?" Neji leaned forward just the slightest.

Naruto blinked at the close proximity before replying, "Your guitar skills always amaze me. They're so…_ perfect_. Who taught you how to play?"

"I mostly taught myself, but I had a few lessons from my music teacher when I was younger." Neji basked in the praise, something he didn't normally do but this blond seemed to think he was great and Neji did think the blond was sexy.

He liked the way his amazing cerulean eyes glowed when he talked about the concert, the way his messy spiky blond hair bounced as the blond talked animatedly, the way his pink, plush lips gushed sweet words (with the sweetest voice), and how the whisker marks on his cheeks practically screamed, "I'm a cute uke please fuck me!"

"Wow, I could never do that. That's amazing." Naruto was awe-struck. He knew guitar wasn't an easy instrument, on account of all the times Kiba told him so (the brunette picked it up in order to impress Hinata), so teaching yourself how to play any instrument is just… amazing (for lack of better words).

"Have you ever tried?" Neji pried.

Naruto took another swig of his beer before answering, "Even though I love music I've never tried to play an instrument. I rather listen than play." He shrugged, taking another drink.

Neji nodded, " I can understand that."

Naruto finished off his beer and ordered another one, he was starting to feel the affects already because Naruto was a very light drinker. 3 beers could get him drunk, it was really sad.

"So why is someone like you drinking at this bar? Couldn't you go to a better place?" Naruto questioned, his face beginning to flush from the alcohol.

"I do enjoy drinking at bars where my fans are at. I like to see their reactions." Neji smirked and lied. Truth be told he was only here because Sasuke had called him just a little while ago to confirm that Naruto Uzumaki was here.

Neji luckily spot Naruto in the crowd heading towards the bar just as he was about to give up. Sasuke told him not to confront Naruto, but that way was no fun. Plus, Neji could see Sasuke's interest in the blond. He was _beautiful _even if he was the son of that damn detective.

"Isn't that a little conceited of you?"

"I'm famous, so why should I care?" Neji smiled as Naruto giggled at the answer. The bartender came back with Naruto's Jack Daniel's and the blond gulped it down happily.

"Are you sure you're old enough to be drinking?" Neji asked in a low voice so the bartender wouldn't hear.

"Nope." The blond replied nonchalantly.

"I could have you kicked out you know."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and smirked, "You would've had me kicked out already if you cared about my age."

Neji smiled a little at that, the blond was intuitive. He liked that.

"True." The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, with the occasional clanging of beer bottles, until Neji broke it.

"You're a fan of _Also Known As_, right?"

"Yeah, I thought I made that pretty obvious before." Naruto snorted.

"Would you like to come backstage with me?"

Now Naruto did do a spit take. The bartender glared at him for spewing beer all over his counter but Naruto didn't care. He stared at Neji wide-eyed before gasping, "Yo-you're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Neji inquired confusedly.

"I-I… _really_?!" Neji laughed at the boy's disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm serious. There's someone I want you to meet." Before Naruto could sputter once again, Neji grabbed his wrist and dragged him off the stool.

Naruto's eyes would have been saucer plates if they could ever get that wide but that was physically impossible. He couldn't believe that the guitarist of _Also Known As_ was taking him backstage with him.

If Naruto were a girl, he'd probably have fainted by now.

Neji moved swiftly through the crowd, most likely to make sure none of the fans recognized him and decided that they wanted to have his babies right then and there.

Before Naruto collected his thoughts together, he was backstage with Neji. All different kinds of bands were lounging about while sound directors and other people who actually made the concert happen were running about.

Conversations ceased as people spotted Neji pulling Naruto along. Harsh whispers broke out when the duo passed them.

"Did…did Neji bring someone back with him!?"

"Who is he?! He's cute!"

"I can't believe Neji actually brought someone backstage!"

Naruto tried hard not to blush, but couldn't help it. It was obviously rare that Neji brought someone with him backstage; people weren't exactly trying to keep it a secret.

"In here." Neji spoke, recapturing Naruto's attention. Naruto followed the man into a room labeled _Also Known As_.

Instead of the band members there was only one other occupant in the room, he sat in a chair his back facing Naruto and Neji.

He had silky black hair, styled like a duck-butt somewhat and had very broad shoulders.

"Sasuke." Neji spoke softly as if he was afraid to startle him.

The man turned his head over so slightly to glance at Neji and he turned completely when he spotted Naruto.

Onyx eyes met cerulean ones and Naruto's breath hitched for the second time that night.

It's him.

* * *

**The song that Ino sings is a song I wrote myself. Keep in mind I wrote this song in like 5 minutes so it's shitty. Here's the whole thing and the title of the song is I've Got Time:**

___**I've Got Time**_

_**Your eyes sought mine that one night.**_

_**It was the one time everything felt right.**_

_**You crossed the room, your eyes never leaving mine.**_

_**You could've taken as long as you want, cause baby I've got time.**_

_**I've got time for you.**_

_**Your lips spilled those sweet words **_

_**Twitching into a smile.**_

_**I never thought they'd be lies**_

_**Not even for a while **_

_**Cause baby I've got time.**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Never let me go and I'll never let you fall**_

_**Baby, we were meant for each other after all.**_

_**Everyone told us that this romance would fail**_

_**But we prove them wrong when we prevail.**_

_**Your hand is warm in the winter cold**_

_**And I know this feeling will never get old**_

_**Because I love you.**_

_**Baby, I love you, so please don't leave me.**_

_**Those nights we spent together,**_

_**I remember them well**_

_**Considering of all the love stories**_

_**You used to tell.**_

_**I love everything about you,**_

_**Down to the twinkle in your eyes**_

_**When you looked at me**_

_**And I knew then they weren't lies**_

_**Cause baby, I've got time.**_

_**Refrain of chorus**_

_**Cause Baby I've got time.**_

* * *

**So yeah that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

**And remember kids fake ID's and underage drinking is NOT cool. I am not promoting any of these naughty naughty things.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and whatnot are always welcome. =)**


	4. Clarity and Lectures

**A/N: Hey everyone! *waves timidly* I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have some lame ass excuses that you may believe. XD**

**I started two new fan fictions, one Naruto and the other Kingdom Hearts, so I was somewhat working on those for a while. Then last Tuesday my town was hit with a freak snow storm that left many powerless and my town went into a state of emergency… fucking sucked but it' over now so here I am 10:52 at night typing this for you guys since I have no school tomorrow (lots of places are still powerless).**

**So I hope you enjoy and I hope everyone is doing absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. =)**

**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! They always mean so much to me and you guys are just amazing! Love you all. 3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then I would've had Sasuke fallen off a cliff a long time ago…**

* * *

It was too early. It was too early to be going to work. It was too early to be exercising. It was too early for just about _everything _in life.

How did Naruto know it was too early? Easy, the pounding sensation against his skull intensified after each time someone kept dropping a fucking pan. The blond wanted to scream.

How could someone drop a pan ten goddamn times in a_ row_?! That person must be the most uncoordinated person in the entire universe and that was saying something coming from the King of Klutz's himself.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, that person was making him want to punch babies and that's definitely not something you should _want _to do.

Unburying his head from the pillow and haphazardly throwing the blanket off of him, the blond got to his feet and immediately sat back down. Spinning claimed his vision for a minute before he got up again, more slowly this time.

His headache was starting to feel like someone was continuously hitting him in the head with a hammer. He tried to punch the person before he remembered there was no one there and he was the one who came up with the metaphor in the first place. Hoping to God no one saw him punch the air, he clambered into the kitchen (following the sound of metal hitting tiled floor repeatedly).

"I'm going to shoot you if you drop that pan one more time." Naruto growled, grabbing a wooden chair and sitting down. He massaged his temples, hoping to lessen the ache of his migraine. No such luck.

"Good morning to you too sunshine," Kiba replied sarcastically. He picked up the pan he dropped for the twelfth time and place it on the counter far away from himself. How was he supposed to know that oil was slippery when applied to metal handles?

"Coffee?" Kiba asked, pouring a cup for himself.

"Oh my god yes." Smiling at that, Kiba poured a second cup for the blond. Taking care not to trip over his gray pajama pants, he made his way to the kitchen table and slid Naruto's cup across the table. It stopped short of the boy and he looked at it as if it was the most precious thing in the world and at that moment it was. Nothing cures a hangover like a cup of coffee.

Kiba ran a hand through his bed-head hair and tried to stifle a yawn but it escape in the end. "Last night was crazy man." He flashed Naruto a feral grin.

"I wouldn't know, I don't remember." Naruto took a long sip of his coffee, his face starting to regain some of its color.

Kiba laughed, "How drunk did you get?"

"Drunk enough to be wondering what the hell I'm doing here. I can't remember shit." If this troubled Naruto, he didn't show it. His face remained impassive with a hint of pain, but that was from the hangover.

"I brought you here because you were completely hammered bro. Your parents would've fucking body bag _murdered_ you if I took you home. My parents are away for the weekend so we're all good. No one knows about your drunken misdemeanor." Kiba grinned and Naruto could see the evil glint in his eyes. Clarity hit Naruto like a pimp that hits his ho. He said something while he was drunk… something big and Kiba knew.

Naruto groaned, "What did I say?"

Kiba feinted innocence, "Whatever do you mean?" Kiba couldn't hide his evil grin back, Naruto knew he said something big and juicy and Kiba wasn't going to tell the blond unless he gave something to the dog-boy first.

"If you tell me what I said, I'll tell you everything Hinata says about you behind you're back."

Kiba's eyes grew wider. Naruto hit the mark.

"Deal. Tell me about Hinata first."

Naruto glowered, "No I'm not that stupid, you tell me what I said first then I'll tell you about Hinata."

Kiba shook his shaggy head, "No deal then bro. Sorry, but this is too big to give away for _free_."

Naruto sighed, took another swig of his coffee and spoke; "Hinata says she thinks you only take a shower once a month."

Naruto would've been laughing hysterically at Kiba's expression if he weren't so hung-over. It was seriously ruining his mood.

"Sh-she _said_ that?!" Kiba spluttered, face bright red from shock, embarrassment and more embarrassment.

Naruto nodded and waited patiently while Kiba gathered his thoughts. The blond had never seen someone change expressions so many times in less than a minute.

Five minutes passed and Naruto's coffee supply was dwindling rapidly along with his patience. Temper rising he snapped, "For fuck's sake Kiba, just tell me!"

"You told Sakura you loved her."

Silence. The only sounds heard were the soft breathing of a sleeping Akamaru, the ticking of the clock and the occasional noise from the coffee machine.

Naruto's face drained of any color he had reclaimed from drinking the refreshing beverage. His mouth was hanging open in shocked silence and his eyes had a sort of dead look to him as if the whole world had just ended with that one sentence. It might as well have, everything was fucking ruined.

"Pl-please tell me you're joking." Naruto's voice didn't rise above a whisper, but it held power behind it as all of Naruto's words always did.

With somber silence Kiba shook his head in response and by the serious look in his eyes the blond knew he wasn't kidding.

"I think I'm going to puke." Naruto admitted, looking a little green around the gills.

"If you're going to, do it over yourself. I don't want my kitchen dirty." Kiba joked half-heartedly, but it fell deaf on the others ears.

Naruto felt like crying, he wasn't going to of course. He still had some shred of pride left but he sure as hell felt like sobbing right then and there. He fucked everything up.

"She probably didn't even think about it being true man. You were so hammered, she probably thought it was just drunk talking." Kiba tried to cheer the blond up to no prevail.

Naruto shook his head back and forth rapidly, ignoring the pounding in his head, "No, I told her I was an honest drunk! I screwed everything up! God _fucking _damn it!!" Naruto wailed, slamming his head against the table and regretting it instantly. It felt like he had just opened his head up with a rusty spoon.

Naruto hated his life.

* * *

Fourteen phone calls and twenty-two texts should be a hint that she needs to talk to you. Normally, hormonal teenagers would be overjoyed that the one they liked was trying so badly to get into touch with them. Unfortunately for Naruto, he wasn't a normal hormonal teenager. He deleted every text from Sakura and let every phone call with Sakura's special _Samurai Pizza Cats _ring-tone go to voicemail.

He was avoiding her like the plague and in this case she was the plague because if Naruto came across her he was as good as dead. She would murder her painfully and slowly, making him curse each second he was born with a mouth and then throw his abused body into the river to let it drown into utter darkness. At least it would be something along those lines; Naruto never was good at listening to Sakura when she explained in detail how she would murder him one day if she had to.

Trudging home from Kiba's house, cleared the blonds' head a bit and he no longer reeked of alcohol after practically swallowing a cup of mouth wash, taking a long, hot shower and getting clean clothes from Kiba.

The two-mile walk usually went by slowly for the impatient blond but surprisingly the blond was there before he knew it, shoving his key into the lock and coming face to face with a pissed parent. As if his whole life wasn't already ruined, now they just had to top off the _perfect_ day with a nice, good bitching.

He said nothing to his mother as he slowly closed the door and walked around her, heading towards the stairs. If he could just get to his room he would be home free.

"Naruto Uzumaki, come back here." Kids always knew they were in deep shit when parents used their whole name. He knew he was in even deeper shit than he originally thought when he realized the tone his mother was using. It was angry, but it was icy cold. The tone that parents use when they're thinking about why the hell didn't they abort you when they had the chance. It was the worst tone of all. It sent shivers down Naruto's spine as he followed his mother into the living room.

His mother was a beautiful woman. Her long, red hair was tied back into a tight ponytail showing off all the perfect bone structure in her flawless face. Her icy, blue eyes were usually calm and sweet but right now they looked like sharp daggers that would tear you to ribbons if you even so much as _looked _at her. She was wearing slim-fitting jeans that hugged at her hips and a floral print flowing shirt that poofed out at the end. All in all, she was a beautiful and sophisticated looking woman that any man would be lucky to have. She was also the mother from hell if she wanted to be.

She sat down on the overstuffed couch and waited patiently for Naruto to sit as well, when the blond made no indication of moving from his spot in the doorframe she started, "I received two phone calls today. Neither of them was bringing good news." When Kushina, Naruto's mother, was beyond furious she would talk very proper. It was scarier than being flat out yelled at.

Naruto said nothing, knowing that if he did his mother would just tear him apart. "One was from your school. Apparently you have never shown up for your Forensics class except for the first day of school." Her icy eyes grew angrier with each word she spoke. "The second was from your boss. He told me you didn't show up for work this morning and that he was docking your paycheck by fifteen percent for your negligence."

Naruto's face paled, if that was even possible anymore after all the blanching he had been doing today. "Mom, I can explain-"

"You know Naruto," Kushina interrupted, never shifting her gaze from him, "I've dealt with all your stunts before in the past, because I kept reminding myself that you're a good kid and that one day you would straighten out cause we raised you better than that but now… there's just a time where you have to draw the line, you know?" She laughed and the sound was anything than happy. It was hollow, the sound of someone no longer caring. "I decided that whatever you want to do with your life is fine by me, because everything I say goes through one ear and out the other. I supported you when you kept resisting your father's pressure to become a cop but now I don't know what to support you on anymore. You simply just don't give a damn about anything." Kushina finished, no tears in her eyes and no emotion on her face. She sat there looking completely empty and it tore Naruto apart. He needed to explain and fast.

"Mom, please listen. I have a good explanation for each." Naruto pleaded and only love for her son allowed Kushina to nod. Naruto crossed the room and sat across from his mother, staring at her intently. "I dropped Forensics after the first day, the administration screwed up. I would never continuously skip a class I was taking. I'll get it fixed tomorrow, I promise… and about missing work, I went to that concert last night and I forgot to let my boss know I wasn't coming to work today. He left early last night and it slipped my mind to let him know before he left. I'll get it sorted out later, I'll pop in and explain." Naruto explained sincerely and his mother's harsh gaze softened considerably and tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh Naruto, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you liked that without hearing you out first. It's just… I've been so stressed out by work and your father's investigation and… I'm sorry honey." Kushina hugged Naruto tightly and the blond didn't pull away, knowing his mother needed the comfort from something.

"It's okay mom." Naruto assured his distraught mother, because he knew that his mother was on edge every day especially after that conversation she had had with Minato, Naruto's father, the other day. The one Naruto wasn't supposed to hear and the one he wished he didn't hear.

* * *

**A/N: Drama mama llama!! Haha… I dunno, but yes this chapter is filled with drama. Drama of relationships, love, and family. More of a filler chapter than anything, but it'll lead to something next chapter.**

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I hope you enjoyed and sorry about the shortness but I'm tired and need my beauty sleep. ^-^**

**Reviews and whatnot are always welcome!**


End file.
